Chaos Time
by VioletteWhest
Summary: Nakamura has got an idea. She wants to go with chemistry. Drags Okuda along to join her and some of class 3E students are very curious. Maybe too curios. But chemistry together with these people and a supporting Koro-Sensei can't end up well. So (unsurprisingly) the idea was bad and literally ends in chaos for class 3E
1. Chapter 1: The experiment

_Hi guys. This is an idea that just popped into my mind and I thought it would be fun to write. So I hope you'll enjoy this story, and reply if you guys want to read more. Criticism is welcomed._

* * *

 _It all began in the middle of the day. Everything was normal. As always. At the first period shooting some anti-sensei BBs and greeting Koro-Sensei who dodged perfectly while checking everyone's presence._

 _Of course Karma was the one not being there though. After that came English lessons with flirting Bitch-Sensei and her blackmailing with French-kisses if we pronounced any word wrong. And now a murderous PE lesson with Karasuma-Sensei. So just the usual stuff._

 _We were in our second semester. Midterms just over with all of us in the top fifty and Karma on first place. Our assassinations? Well we were the closest to get Koro-Sensei in summer. He proved to be even harder to kill now than back then._

Nagisa sat outside leaned against a tree looking over all of his notes on Koro-Sensei's weak points. Disappointed. They were useful, indeed, but sadly not able to give them victory. He sighed.

During PE some of the students got an idea. Something about science and a new mixture to create. Apparently the idea came from Nakamura and Okuda was involved, well since she is the best in that subject though. Half the class was interested and went in to see the results. However Nagisa didn't trust all of that. He can't be blamed though, after all Nakamura has only evil in her mind just like Karma.

Ah yeah, surprisingly the red haired delinquent showed up for today. He was bored with whatever he was doing before and joined the class members inside, wanting to support. Well another reason for Nagisa to stay away from it. He actually wondered if the ones inside saw his devil smirk of his or heard Nakamura's evil laugh.

Besides Nagisa was afraid to end up as their test object or something in that way

When Koro-Sensei came back, from what Nagisa remembered (if correctly), Thailand, (Sometimes the blue haired boy thought that their teacher was only boasting with his Mach 20 speed though) he was asked to help.

And so even Koro-Sensei was inside. If that was actually an assassination attempt it should be something really smart, after all they had their target help them.

Maybe this time someone else was the target. Nagisa shivered, hoping they won't do anything horrible and being glad not to have gone along.

He preferred to be here together with the other half of the class in PE. Karasuma-Sensei gave them a free choice to do whatever they wanted to, since bigger training methods didn't make sense without the whole class.

No one had an idea though what to do, so they sat down doing nothing. He alongside Sugino, Kanzaki, Kimura, Mimura, Sugaya, Takebayashi, Kurahashi, Hayami, and Yada sat there in boredom.

Kataoka, Muramatsu Yoshida and Hara went with Karasuma-Sensei to explore the mountains. Nagisa couldn't exactly remember why. It was a bit of a surprise that Kurahashi didn't joined them, but Nagisa wasn't about to ask. Maybe she was frustrated about the class' wish to bring their PE teacher together with Irina-Sensei. And Fuwa disappeared some time ago.

All the others were in the classroom. Besides the little bluenette wondered whether to admire their courage to be in a chemistry experiment thought by Nakamura or pity their stupidity.

How happened all of this again? Why did they actually go inside? Well Nakamura and Karma don't need to be mentioned though and Okuda is obvious too. Kayano went in there, being sure it's going to be interesting.

She even tried to drag Nagisa along but the boy was stubborn and refused. Okano had apparently become interested in chemistry, Maehara murmured about helping ladies or so and Isogai was courageous enough to look out for all of that.

Okajima was reading his porno magazines inside even before, maybe he didn't expect anyone to come inside. (Even though it was obvious what kind of things he did). Who else was there? Ah, Terasaka and Itona. They were simply asked if they want to come. The shorter one just shrugged and came along while the other was dragged inside by Karma.

Whatever they were going to do, Karma was definitely going to use Terasaka as some kind of guinea pig. _Poor Terasaka._

He sighed. "How long are they taking?" No answer. The others simply shrugged off his question. "As long as it's safe to go back it doesn't matter", said Sugino. They sighed in chorus. "I wonder what they are going to do."

 **Booommmm!**

An explosion. Definitely from the classroom. _I knew it_ thought Nagisa as he stood up in panic to go see, with the others around him, what actually has happened at that time.

Getting back to the old building of their E class there was smoke. Everything was hidden in smoke. Grey filled the air and some strange kind of smell. "What the…?" the students were stunned. What on earth have their classmates been doing?!

Hesitantly they got closer to the building, while the smoke was almost gone Nagisa dared to continue. Inside was nothing but a mess. Everywhere burnt woods, destroyed things like desks chairs and so forth which must have been harmed by that explosion. _Oh no! Is everyone okay? What the hell have they been doing?_

"What happened?" Karasuma-Sensei followed by the students who left with him early arrived. They must have been alarmed by that sound of the explosion. "I think there went something wrong with the experiment" replied Nagisa worried. I just hope everyone is fine.

He stopped before the class. The door was blown away revealing all the mess in the room. The short boy swallowed heavily. One last glance back to his classmates who gave him an assuring nod he dared to go forward. He stepped in and froze. He froze on the spot. Mouth wide opened. So did his friends entering after him. Everyone totally stunned.

 **What on earth did happen?!**

* * *

AN Besides I have the bat habit to include my OC's in nearly everystory (one for same fandom) and for those who know my other AssClass story I would like to know if I should include my OC or not


	2. Chapter 2: Failed Experiment

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and followers =)

I have decided not to add my OC.

Hope you'll like this chapter. Its based on my HeadCanons and I tried to describe everything as good as possible, sorry if my grammar or anything sucks^^

* * *

With wide opened mouth staring at their classmates Nagisa and others couldn't believe it. Seriously they expected the experiment to fail, but like that? It wouldn't have been that much of a surprise to see something like hair ruined or someone of them blemished or so. (Obviously thinking about Terasaka.)

But facing a bunch of children in front of them? That had to be a joke. It feels like they have entered some kind of elementary school not their classroom. Shock reached their bodies, their eyes almost falling out when seeing this. Finally gaining back their voices. " **Eh! The hell! What have you done Koro-Sensei?!**

"What?" replied the yellow octopus surprised. Their teacher was standing behind his desk, with same disbelieve in his eyes. Karasuma-Sensei came forward frowning his eyes in anger. His pupil not visible anymore. He was furious. "What the hell have you done?! Damn octopus!"

"I haven't done anything!" answered Koro-Sensei flustered. A sight of panic clearly on his face. "They just asked me to help and all of a sudden it explode and now they all look like that!" He stepped back and rose his tentacles in defense, to be save if the other teacher snaps and attacks him. "You were supposed to take care! Besides aren't you teaching them chemistry?! How could this happen?!"

Karasuma-Sensei took out his ant-sensei knife ready to stab the yellow octopus. "Wait" cried out Nagisa. "We should do something about them first!"

He pointed at his classmates who were here to see the experiment. The results were too shocking. They all were smaller than usual. Somehow too small, even Nagisa could look down at some of them.

"Yes, yes. He is right" said Koro-Sensei hastily.

"What exactly happened Koro-Sensei?"

The said Teacher backed up. He turned to his students. What has happened? He repeated in his mind, let's see.

 _So when I arrived from Thailand Nakamura-San asked me to come in. "Koro-Sensei we want to try some different experiments to improve our science skills."_

" _Nyfufufu" I laughed, "And you want me to help, is that right."_

" _Obviously Koro-Sensei you're the best." Said the girls with big puppy eyes._

" _There is no teacher like you" yeah true that._

" _We couldn't do anything without you, we can't kill….._

"No please stay serious Koro-Sensei" interrupted Nagisa him, sweatdropping. The octopus teacher scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry I got carried away. So then let's continue in our story"

 _So the students asked me to help them and I got inside the classroom. With my Mach 20 speed everything we needed was ready. But Okuda-San and Nakamura-San brought some other substances not available in our school._

 _Well I was suspicious at first, but let them try what they were planning. During our work I got sadly carried away with other important work. The others however were continuing without me and then all of a sudden everything went black. When I was able to see what has happened I was shocked._

"And then Karasuma-Sensei wanted to kill me."

The said teacher seemed to have become even angrier after that story. "Got carried away with important work?!" he repeated.

"I thought they were going to create a new poison to kill me, but…"

Koro-Sensei turned to the shrunken students, "Somehow they were able to create something that made their bodies go back in time."

"Go back in time?" Nagisa wanted to ask further questions on what his teacher meant by that but he was distracted by something that pulled at his left arm.

A blonde girl. Her body height reached just barely his shoulders. "N-Nakamura-San?"

"You lady, let's play" She smiled sweetly, making everyone shocked at how cute Nakamura can be, but Nagisa saw her mischievous grin behind it. "Please don't call me lady." He bent a little down to her, making himself happy to finally look down to others too. "And you don't need to act like a kid."

"She is acting?!"

Nakamura sighed in defeat. "Oh man, that's not funny." She looked at her smaller body. The cloths too big for her. "I am even smaller than Nagisa-Chan!"

Okano, in the same height as the blonde one with same cloth problems, was furious. Sure she was interested in this experiment, but that was just a horror to her. She tried to do some of her techniques she used during PE. She failed, somehow she couldn't do that all in her small body and big cloths. "Noo! that can't be!"

Okajima, Maehara and Isogai stood in a circle checking each other in disbelieve. They were just a little bigger than the two girls. "Oh shit, why am I so small?!" cried out Maehara. The ones staring at the three couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "Eh, my hair?! No!"

Maehara's hair was a little darker than usual, but extremely short. Not his usual style and it really seemed weird on him. He brushed hastily through it not believing his situation. Isogai had same hair color as before, but total messy hair. And his eyes were unusually slanted. Both of them don't really resemble the ideal ikemen. Even though they were still kind of cute.

Okajima looked the same as usual just smaller. Other than the others he wasn't that much surprised about his looks right now. There was something else he started to worry about. "Wait a sec", he said looking down to his too big pants. "If I am smaller now does that mean?" before he fished his question he opened the pants (not so sure if I was necessary though) and looked at a really personal feature. "Shit!" he screamed out.

"Don't do disgusting things like that!" shouted Okano and kicked him away. "That's what you are concerned about Okajima-Kun?" asked Nagisa, actually seeing something like this coming. His gaze went on checking the rest of them.

Okuda had still one glass in her hand, in which must have been a substance before, and didn't seem to have come back to her senses. Her hair was open and reached her shoulders. Bigger eyes, made her cuter than the others and her glasses were a little big. They slipped almost to the tip of her nose.

Kayano was even smaller than the other girls, her hair too short to reach her shoulders and black. They were totally black, which made it hard to recognize her, but still her eyes were the same as usual. "Oh no!" she groaned, "Now my chest is even smaller than before!"

The others sweatdropped. _Is that even possible?_ "Well at least I am not the only one anymore." She grinned satisfied at the other shrunken girls. "Your body seems the same as usual" commented Hazama next to her. "You are just the same as well!"

True that. Her hair and facial features were same just a little smaller, or maybe even a little scarier as her hair covered most of her face.

The real shock was to see Terasaka. With his height he seemed to be a little taller than Nagisa not so sure since he was sitting under a desk. His muscles were gone and he was a little fat? His hair was brushed back in a decent way. Not his usual image.

Next to him was Itona. Short hair. Big eyes. A wide smile on his face. Pretty cute and totally unusual for the boy, on one hand, but on the other it was really disturbing. If this continues, Nagisa and the others will definitely go crazy.

Especially when seeing Chiba. His eyes were visible. Visible! Maybe for the first time in their lives. Reddish piercing eyes and a little big, which he hid when realized that he was looked at. Sadly for the boy his bangs weren't big enough to do this, which lead to him hiding his face with his hands.

"This is getting crazier", commented Hayami, in her cool attitude still studying her partner who flustered and turned around. Nagisa sighed. Seriously now their class has turned into some elementary schooler events. He looked at them. Even though this is trouble, it was cute to see them like this.

Judging from their height and facial features they must be eleven or a little younger. Besides their struggle to keep their cloths in position was adorable, but he shouldn't say it out loud.

Suddenly he realized something. Someone among them was missing. He looked at all of the people in the room. Flustered. "Wait a sec" he said gaining all the attention. "Where is Karma?"

The redhead was nowhere to be seen in the room. Everyone looked around. "Eh, he was here just before" said Nakamura surprised. Every eye in the room wandering around. Where is he? "I have found this" said little Itona holding black cloth in his hands. It was quickly recognized as Karma's blazer. But where is he?

"Look the window is open!" shouted Sugino showing the window.

"Why did he ran outside?!"

Nagisa already at the opened window jumped out. "We need to find him!" His classmates who were outside with him earlier followed. "The kids should stay here" said Takebayashi adjusting his glasses and somehow feeling great to consider the others as kids. The said 'kids' however felt offended letting out an annoyed groan, but stayed in the room.

Nagisa quickly ran into the forest, looking everywhere to spot his friend. Why did he ran outside at all? Seeing the condition of the others he was definitely in the same situation. And not to forget that soon school was over. What if Karma was about to leave the mountain?

He stopped his eyes at a nearby bush. The sound of feet stepping on leaves got his attention. _There he is._ The bluenette tried as quietly as possible to reach the bush. Sugino and Kanzaki joining the scene kept quiet at the boy's sign. He had his pointer finger vertically on his lips.

With the other hand he pointed to the bush and the two others nodded. They instinctively parted away and creeped towards the spot from different directions.

Successfully cornered, the young boy had no chance to escape as he was distracted by Kanzaki in his way. Trying to run to the other side now he stopped again only to see Sugino blocking the next escape route and before he got a chance to run elsewhere two hands grabbed him from behind. _Shit!_

Nagisa pulled the small figure up to reveal a child. The bright red hair in combination with the amber eyes not mistakable. Karma has been found, but his condition was even worse. Only half the height of Nagisa no, even a little smaller he shrank back to the age of an assumed six-year old. And the boy looked so annoyed at the blue head. The other two speechless.

 _Oh gosh! This is going to be troublesome!_

* * *

AN please tell me your thoughts and if it's good to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3: What to do now?

Finally a new chapter. Sorry it took long to write that. Thanks for all the favorits and followers and reviews. Hope you'll like this one too. Again I would appreciate it if you'll review. So enjoy this chapter^^

* * *

 _Nakamura-San and Okuda-San have tried to make some new kind of poison, to kill Koro-Sensei. Well that was what I and the others were thinking. Somehow their idea, whatever it was, went totally wrong. And now we're here in Class 3-E with half the class turned back into children._

All the students were standing in a circle, trying to figure out what to do. Well some of them, while other ones where making fun of their own situation. Especially Karma had fun teasing Terasaka since the bigger one looked literally the opposite of before, but his teasing soon died out, when Nakamura made fun of him being the smallest.

Well, he was sitting in a corner away from the others. Obviously offended. When the blonde one saw him, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter, while the red haired one flushed in anger. And the others, especially the girls, couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. Obviously no one's going to mention it.

Koro-Sensei threw one last sight at all the materials they had used for the experiment. "As far as I see this, the substances we have here in school shouldn't create anything other than poison and maybe something that paralyzes bodies or so", he explained. "How could this have happened then?" while being deep in thought, Nagisa remembered the story Koro-Sensei told them. "Didn't you say something about Nakamura-San and Okuda-San bringing new stuff to school?"

Every eye turned to said girls in question. Nakamura took some time to think about it. She could remember to have said anything like this. "Dunno" she replied. No memories of what happened earlier at the day. The smaller ones groaned. It could not be. On the other hand Okuda seemed to ignore the whole scene.

Playing with her short hair. Chewing gum. Somehow she seemed to be a little bit different than usual. And where are her glasses?

"Well, Okuda-San do you know something?" asked Koro-Sensei. The said girl shook her head. Suddenly Nakamura shot up, from where she was standing now right in front of Okuda. "Weren't you the one to bring those?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Her voice was loud and gained all the attention around. Okuda just stares at her. Calm. "Yes, I remember, Okuda, you brought them along!" The said girl shrugs. "No need to yell at me." Somehow these two sounded strange. Not acting their real age.

"I have to. Since all of this is your fault!"

"It's not my fault!" yelled Okuda back. Causing others' mouths hang wide open. Even Koro-Sensei was taken by that. Since when did Okuda even talk in a loud voice, let alone yell? Nakamura ignored her yelling and continued accusing the other one.

"You said to try new poison! You should know what these were!"

"You were the one to suggest the idea!"

Koro-Sensei interrupted them, when they finally snapped and were ready to fight each other. Thankfully it wasn't hard to hold them back.

"Now now, please stop you two. We're right now in big problems. Besides Okuda-San since when are you so aggressive?"

The said girl looked like she was totally stunned herself over her actions. "I- I don't know" she replied. For a moment in silence and shock class 3 E stood there watching the scene. Nagisa noted that both of them were quit out of character. What does this mean? He wondered.

"Geez, you are acting like brats", commented Karma from the backside of the classroom. "I don't think, that you're in any state to say that, right Karma-Kun." Replied Nagisa. Karma pouted. "Shut up." Kanzaki smiled at the sight. "What's wrong, Kanzaki?" asked Kurahashi.

"It's nothing. Just Karma-Kun was really cute as a kid, wasn't he?" All the girls' eyes went to the said redhead. He groaned in frustration, since Nakamura already teased him with that. "You're right", agreed the orange haired girl. "Who could have thought that", said Hayami. Nagisa smiled too, he had to admit it, his friend really was a cut pie, not that he would say it out loud.

"I am not cute!" replied Karma annoyed. He pouted even more crossing his arms before his chest and turning away. Which actually made him even cuter. Ah besides the poor boy had a real hard time keeping his cloth in place. Especially his pants. It would be far too embarrassing to lose them. Again something that made him, compared to the others, cuter. Since his cloth were way too big.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Hara turning her eyes to Karasuma-Sensei. The said man sighed. "At first we should arrange something to keep them here. It wouldn't be good if their families see them like that."

They nodded in agreement. The situation was too bizarre to be explained.

"Then we tell their parents that we are camping. The main subject was to get a new method to improve their academics" suggested Koro-Sensei to which Karasuma nodded in agreement. It should be good enough for the parents to let their children stay.

"But how long will we keep this lie?" asked Yada concerned, "I mean we can't keep them here forever."

"The parents will get suspicious if we take too long to return them to their normal state", added Kataoka. "Very well noticed, girls", replied the octopus teacher, "we can't take too long of course, but with the camp we can assure a weeks' time. That should be enough."

The shrunken students groaned at the thought of staying like this for a week, but were also relieved as hope came to them. They wouldn't stay like this too long.

"And what if it takes longer?" asked little Itona, with one hand risen up to be notice. Questioning sights went back to the teachers who got nervous. Sure it was possible that Koro-Sensei might need more time. "Let's just hope it won't" was the only reply they got. Not an assuring one. Nagisa felt all the tension around him, he was somehow bothered not being able at least cheer them up.

"Besides has anyone seen Fuwa-San?" asked the bluenette.

Nakamura came over to him. "Ah I remember her asking me about the chemicals" she said "she wanted to know where we got that. She said something about playing detective and so forth. No idea why she was saying so."

"What answer gave you her?" he asked again.

"I didn't give her any. Just said somewhere from the town."

"And Bitch-Sensei?" asked Kurahashi.

"She was in the stuff room" answered Karasuma.

"Besides there is one more problem" said a voice in the background. All eyes turned to see Takebayashi adjusting his glasses. "We have soon assembly in the main building."

Shock.

Silence.

A few minutes past.

Still silence.

Realization.

"Eh?!" Cried out the class in unison.

"No way!"

"What should we do?!"

"We can't go to assembly with half the class as children?!"

"Well it's not like I have ever been there anyways"

"That's not the problem Karma-Kun!"

Karasuma clapped his hands loud enough to gain attention. "Please calm down" he said in his ever so calm attitude, but cold sweat was visible on his forehead. "We need to think calmly about what to do. When is the assembly?"

"In two days" replied Kataoka. Karasuma nodded. "I will see what I can do in these matters. You octopus should work as fast as possible."

"When will you call me by my name?!" whined Koro-Sensei, which was ignored by the black haired man. "However, you students should not…" the man continued when a high pitched voice break his sentence.

"Karasuma!"

Every eye flew immediately to the opened door, where a young blonde haired girl stormed to the said man and embraced his torso. Wide eyed students watched stunned. The girl was definitely their age. Blonde hair, blue eyes and that ever so charming expression.

"What?" shouted Yada in surprise.

"Why is Bitch-Sensei a kid too?" asked Kurahashi with teary eyes, definitely bothered by her teacher's action.

"She wasn't even in the room", said Karma now bored of all this. "It seems like our experiment involved not only the classroom but the whole building", explained Koro-Sensei while studying Irina carefully.

"Even in that age her breasts were huge!" whined Kayano, who was actually ignored by the others. Really there were other things to worry about.

Irina now having Karasuma in her embrace looked up to the man, with puppy eyes. "Come on, Karasuma. Take me somewhere"

The whole class sweatdropped. Even in this situation their English teacher has nothing better to do than seducing Karasuma. Everything got a little weirder. But they had to admit, Irina was quite cute. Even though the black haired teacher was getting angry, he stayed calm. He couldn't yell at her, now that she seemed to be his students' age.

"well whatever?!" he said making his way out, followed by the small blonde girl, "I leave it to you to take care of them" he said, pointing at the shrunken students.

Nagisa scanned his classmates. Irina was somewhere their age, this was obvious from her height and facial features and the other ones were down to somewhat around eleven. All of them in the same age. Yet only one of them was even younger. Why?

"Besides Koro-Sensei" spoke the bluenette. "Yes Nagisa-Kun?"

"I wondered, every one of the others seemed to have aged back in a same amount of years" he explained, "but Karma-Kun has become even younger. Why is he the only one?"

Everyone looked at Karma, noticing that fact, then back to Koro-Sensei to hear an answer.

The said teacher thought for a moment. "Well, this is a really difficult question" he said, "I am afraid, but we need to wait until further research."

Karma groaned, now the umpteenth time. "So that means Karma has to stay a dwarf until then?" asked Nakamura teasingly. "Shut up!" replied the redhead.

"So should we all keep them here?" asked Yada. "But we can't stay in the classroom forever!" said Maehara in protest, "And how am I supposed to go to my date like this?" he whined looking at his own body, "heck, and I can't even call her to cancel it! My voice is so high!"

His classmates were just disappointed at how shameless Maehara can be, while Isogai slapped one hand to his forehead. "I can't believe you, Maehara."

"I too, don't want to be locked in this room", said Nakamura. Some others agreed to her.

"Mh, it's true, we can't keep them here", said Kataoka understanding their situation, "it should be fine, to at least move around the mountain."

"Then how about we split up", suggested Kurahashi, "I mean a bunch of children running around together is too much. We can split up, each of us can take one of them with us."

Silence. The others thought about the idea. It's not bad. If every one of the shrunken students will be assigned to the now older students it would be a lot easier to take care of them. In that way all of them would have to make sure one student or two are still with them.

"Sounds good" said Kataoka, "then each of us should choose one of them, they'd like to take along. Since we are more than the ones shrunken, two have to get one."

"Wait", objected Yada, "how about we get together in groups of three to four. And everyone in the group is bound to take care of the shrunken assigned to them."

Kataoka nodded, "why not, then let's decide who takes whom."

"I am gonna take Nakamura", yelled Kurahashi excited, at which some others threw questioning sights towards her. "I am just curious."

"Ok, then I will take Isogai", said Kataoka.

"Terasaka" said Yoshida, "and Itona", added Muramatsu. "Then I will take Hazama-San" said Hara. They decided to stay in a group.

This continued until Karma and Okajima were left behind. Hayami decided to take Chiba along, Kanzaki was ready to take care of Kayano. For some reason Kimura decided in favor of Okano. Kataoka suggested Takebayashi to take Okuda, to which he agreed. Knowing that it won't be much of a trouble with her.

Maehara assigned himself to Sugino, who wasn't hooked up by the idea, but didn't objected.

Now everyone was wondering what to do with the ones left. During their time to decide what to do, Karma murmured something like "As if I am going around like this" he was still pouting as he stated that no one would take him serious with a body like this. Then he suddenly started grinning deviously. "or maybe.." he let his sentence unfinished. Nagisa shivered, his redheaded friend had definitely something in his mind. Something evil.

That was one of the reasons no one decided to take him. They knew how troublesome he could be, even his cuteness right now couldn't convince any girl to team up with him. And Okajima didn't need to be explained, right? Who would voluntarily take this perverted friend with them? He was obviously trying to use his young face to do perverted things.

Left out were Nagisa, Yada, Mimura and Sugaya. The latter two gave in and took Okajima with them. Since Karma was only one left, all eyes went to Nagisa. With expectations. He looked back realizing what they want to. He couldn't help but shiver. "W-why me?" asked.

"Since you know him better than we do, I think you handle our troublemaker best", explained Kataoka. His classmates nodded. He looked at Karma, thought for a while. "Well then, I will take care of Karma-Kun."

"It's not that horrible to spend time with me?!" complained Karma. Yada put one hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nagisa. I can help you."

Nagisa smiled. "Thank you."

Now that that was decided the older ones had built small groups. Kanzaki, Sugino, Takebayashi and Kurahashi.

Obviously the Terasaka gang plus Hara.

Kataoka and Hayami.

Kimura, Mimura Sugaya.

And Nagisa and Yada stayed together. They decided to leave it with just the two of them. It's easier this way, so Karma would be with them and has got less possibilities to run away. After all teaming up with someone else means that there were more small students to watch over and as smart as Karma was, he would find a way to disappear.

"I think first thing to do would be getting them fitting cloths and our stuff for the camp", suggested Yada. To which the small students agreed in relief.

They left their classroom with the plan to get home and prepare everything. Since it was already long after last period it was safe to assume that most of students from the main building were home. Once they were outside Fuwa appeared out of nowhere.

She looked at her classmates in shock. Stayed quiet and thought for a moment. "Your experiment failed?" she asked.

Nakamura nodded.

"And now you have somehow shrunken?"

Again they nodded.

"And now you want to know how this could have happened, right?" she asked with overconfident smile.

"Well actually, we wanted to get some cloths" replied Karma.

Fuwa stared at him. "Oh my god! Karma? Why are you so small?!"

The redhead shrugged, while Nakamura again started to laugh. Fuwa thought again. She seemed to be happy, an idea pooped up in her mind. "So indeed, I was right. The chemicals you two brought are the cause of it!"

"Eh, you were already suspicious before?" asked Nagisa surprised. The class' detective nodded. "I mean come on guys. You two were given some stuff by an unknown person that just sounded too much like something I read in a manga." She crossed her arms before her chest and started to walk up and down. "And the results of that are also the same" she added.

"Which manga are you talking about?" asked Nagisa, still surprised.

Fuwa grinned widely. "Obviously, Detective Conan! It's the same."

Everyone face palmed. That was so like Fuwa, since she likes to ply detective this series must be her favorite. "Where are the parallels to that manga and our situation?"

Karma crossed his arms behind his head. "As far as I know, that Conan was spying on some black dressed criminals, who gave him some poison when they found him spying. Instead of dying he turned from a seven-teen old student into a seven year old", he explained.

"Where does that fit in our situation?" replied Nagisa, with a little sweat on his forehead, they haven't been given any poison and they aren't that small."

"Well, maybe no poison, but Karma fits my point the best."

"Hey!"

"Whatever let's just grab our stuff and get back!" shouted Maehara.

So class 3 E left the mountain heading to different directions as all the groups split up. Fuwa joined Nagisa and Yada, being really curious about Karma's state.


	4. Chapter 4:Time to go home

**Finally finished the 4th chapter^^ Took longer than expected, but I do hope you'll like it. As always I really have to thank you for your reviews and favoriting and following my story. Ah, besides I have decided to change the cover, it's a picture drawn by myself and colored(pretty bad) but I wold like to know if I should keep this or change it(maybe a version in which Karma looks cuter . totally failed at it^^)**

* * *

 _So then, Class 3E has decided to split up and keep the 'children' in sight. It should be best way to take care of them and they should also be able to at least go outside. Our first task was to make preparation for our 'study camp' and get the others fitting cloths._

 _My group consisting of me (obviously) Yada-San and Fuwa-San was taking care of Karma-Kun. His parents are nearly never home, so we had no problem to get there. He also ensured us, that there wasn't any other one, meaning his butlers and maids, at this time. Which made things even easier. At least one good thing about us having to take care of Karma-Kun._

As the bluenette walked behind his classmates he couldn't actually stop his sweat dropping. Yada was literally driving Karma crazy (even more than his own big cloths, which made it hard for him to walk properly. And that really means something). She was the only one of the girls to come along being almost magnetic to Karma's cuteness. She was insisting the whole time on, to hold Karma's hand. To which the said boy only got pissed and tried to make her stop.

Unfortunately, with his body the way it was now, he couldn't do a thing.

"Come on Karma" pleaded the girl, "I wanna hold your hand. Look it's so small and cute! And besides I love children!"

"I am not a child! And not cute!"

"Besides, Karma I think we should get you glasses and a blue school uniform" commented Fuwa, studying the little redhead.

"I am not gonna cosplay Conan!"

"You're right, we need to do something about your red hair first"

"Shut up!"

The little boy turned around to look at the bluenette. He shrugged and smiled sweetly telling him the unspoken sentence: I can't do anything. Sorry.

Karma sighed in annoyance. He was actually more frustrated about the fact, that out of all it had to be him to be this small. Hell, wasn't Nakamura enough? He could swear the blonde had taken pictures of him and will take even more.

When Yada tried again to catch his hand he dodged and ran back. Hiding behind Nagisa. "Man, that's not fair Karma!" complained the ponytailed girl as the other one stuck his tongue out. After all Nagisa was the only one right now not to tease him. He hoped it at least. "Nagisa got to even carry you", added Yada.

"Yada-San that was to catch Karma-Kun before he could run away." Explained Nagisa exasperated. "But can we trust him to stay by our side?" asked Fuwa, which made Nagisa think about it.

"Hello?! How far should I be able to run with these?" asked Karma pointing at his cloths. True, that one was a convincing argument.

Nagisa smiled softly. "True that" he said when he grabbed Karma's hand, "but let me help you walk better." Karma was ready to object, but up on seeing Nagisa's smile and an expression that really meant to help him and not mock him, he let Nagisa lead him.

 _Maybe I can let my guard down_. But it was still embarrassing to be held like a kid, so his blush wasn't stoppable. Ever since he got back to this age, his face was more of the time red than his usual color. Nagisa enjoyed this sight. He and Karma were after all friends since their first year, but he never got to see Karma's childhood pictures when visiting, not even when he asked. And he never got to see a side of Karma other than his arrogant and violent one.

By the time they were already walking through the city, heading towards the train station. It was evening, soon the sun will set. The students tried their best to ignore some people's staring. Apparently they gave confused looks at seeing Karma wandering by with his oversized cloths. The redhead fought back the urge to let out his usual sharp tongue.

Now that they were in a more public place it was even more embarrassing to hold hands. And run around like that. He could even hear people, especially women sneaker and murmur something like cute. Which nearly drove him crazy. Not even his parents had ever maid he was cute or anyone at his home, so what was wrong with all of them. No one was so crazy about little kids, except for Yada, so at least these people kept away from him.

Nagisa didn't miss the deadly glare his redheaded friend gave. He thought about comforting him, but what could he say, without making the situation worse?

Karma closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling heavily to calm down. He forced his hand out of Nagisa's grip and, even though his pants almost forbid him, he increased his pace. (It could have been quite amusing to see the little redhead holding desperately on his pants so that they would not slip down, if it wasn't for Karma's bad mood)

"Karma-Kun, what're you doing?" asked the blue head surprised.

"I can walk by myself." Just as he said those words he bumped into a person. Bigger than him. Much bigger. And someone they shouldn't have met. Oh no.

* * *

Meanwhile Kataoka and Hayami were almost at Isogai's house. Since the Ikemen didn't live far away from school they decided to go there first. They had only problems on how to get Isogai's stuff out. In his state he couldn't go in and just take them.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Hayami in her usual calm voice. Kataoka thought for a while. Due to their training for assassination they had got a few chances to get what they needed without being seen. "We could sneak in and take his stuff", mumbled she while thinking if this was really good. "But wouldn't his parents be wondering why he didn't came to pick his clothes and stuff up?" asked Hayami. Kataoka nodded. "That's the problem."

"Plus my house only has only one floor" added Isogai, "and not many rooms, in fact my parents and me we sleep in the same room."

Oh right, they shouldn't forget that their famous class rep is actually the poorest student among them, despite his good looks and all these things that made him look rather like someone with wealth. But who could have guessed that their situation was that bad?

"Wait, what about Maehara's sleepovers at yours?" asked Kataoka surprised.

"What do you think why he was only once there. And me being at his house mostly."

Their attention turned back wards suddenly, hearing a loud thud. Behind them Chiba ran again into a sign, which was blocking his way. With his hands covering his eyes he obviously couldn't see that coming. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Chiba-Kun why don't you put your hands down?" asked Kataoka sweat building on her forehead. He shook his head. "He doesn't like to show his eyes" explained Hayami, while helping him up.

Kataoka just sighed and dropped the topic. They were finally at Isogai's house, which was indeed very small. She just casually walked ahead. "You guys just wait, I'll do something."

Not seeing any reason to object the other ones hid behind a house of Isogai's neighbors and waited. After a short while Kataoka came back to them with a bag full of old clothing and some books.

"How did you get these?" asked Chiba after glancing at her for a second, before covering his eyes again. "I just said that Isogai wanted me to pick his stuff, since he was busy." Her friends stared in disbelieve thinking how easy it was to get Isogai's stuff.  
"Besides there were still cloths from your younger days so I picked most of them up that should fit you, why do you even have them?"

"My parents always thought to keep as much as they could. If I had have a younger brother or sister they'd have gotten these" explained the shorter male. "When being poor you use things as many times as you can." He looked to the side, a little bit depressed, "but there never came another child."

"Oh sorry for asking" Kataoka felt a little guilty making her friend depressed and was patting his shoulder to cheer him up. It felt a little strange though, the usually her sized boy felt so small. "Oh, you don't need to be, we were actually glad there wasn't another one" replied Isogai all of a sudden with his usual ikemen smile.

Immediately Kataoka stopped patting his shoulder and turned her attention to the others. There were more things left to do.

"Next one is Chiba-Kun" said Hayami, to which the others nodded and went on, ignoring Isogai for the rest of their time outside. Who was apologizing, but no one was listening.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Kayano's house was a little bit further away from their school, but the group decided to go there first. Kayano told them that she was living alone, her parents bought her an apartment and would support her in terms of money. Due to their work they need to stay outside town, but really wanted her to attend Kunugigaoka and so she lived here.

Despite her current situation, Kayano was rather cheerfully walking through the streets, ignoring her clothes. Close behind her Okuda and Kanzaki. The bigger girl was interested in knowing how Okuda felt being younger than usual. She made sure not to make the situation uncomfortable and the shorter female didn't seem to mind. Her mind was actually focused on helping with the research later on, after all Okuda felt guilty and wanted to make up for that.

Maehara was still complaining about his looks and that he won't be able to go on any date, besides Sugino had to call up to cancel his date. He and Takebayashi were silently following, there wasn't anything they would like to talk about, but every once a while they'd finally snap and tell Maehara to just shut up.

Nakamura was looking at her phone. The devious smile on her face told everyone that the little blonde was up to mischief. Curiously Kurahashi tried to glance at her phone. "What're you doing, Rio-Chan?" asked the orange haired girl.

"Nothing" Nakamura snickered, "Just looking forward to go back to the class." Finally Kurahashi saw the screen with a picture of Karma when he was embarrassed by being called cute in the class. And that made it clear that Nakamura was going to tease the poor boy a lot, maybe she will give him true terror. "You shouldn't tease him too much Rio-Chan" said Kurahashi smiling, "He's already bothered a lot."

"But he deserves it", replied the blonde, "and we need to take advantage of him, as long as he's like this." Surely Nakamura wasn't actually the only one thinking like this. With Karma's current state nearly everyone wished to keep him like this, cute and little and not that much of trouble, well they thought he wouldn't be so.

But obviously no one was going to say it out loud. Well Nakamura maybe, but others did care about his feelings. "I wonder were this all is going to" murmured the orange haired girl, "I wonder if there's more behind our situation."

* * *

Back to Karma who bumped into someone. Actually not just someone. He stared up in shock as the violet orbs were glancing at him with a confused look. The roan hair not to be mistakable. Oh jeeze, this was the last person they wanted to see, really.

His friends were frozen in their spot as Asano's gaze didn't change. "Akabane?" he blurted out, which made the others flinch, they looked at each other, seemingly expecting any help. Ignoring the situation's seriousness Karma felt embarrassed standing in front of his rival who was literally towering over him with his prideful attitude, while Karma was small and weak.

But he managed to force back a blush, he looked down at the ground. "Is that you?" Now what to do? Yada was the first to snap out of it. She quickly ran in between them, using the moment to pick Karma up and started to laugh.

"Eh, Akabane?" she repeated with false amusement, "Asano-Kun we all know that Karma is our age." She pointed at the redhead in her arm, "but here that cutie is much too young. See!" She ignored Karma's offended mumble at the cutie part trying her best to keep her act.

Asano looked at them. Not believing in her words, though it really sounded crazy. How should Karma be that little kid?

"Asano-Kun how can you even think that? There's no way this one here is Karma-Kun" added Nagisa, trying to help Yada convince the roan haired boy. "Yeah It's not like we did something to make them…." Before Fuwa could end her sentence, which he stupidly blurted out in panic, Nagisa held a hand to her mouth. "Please Fuwa-San we all know he's not Karma."

"Why does he look so much like Akabane?" asked Asano. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Yada back, before she gave an answer she whispered another question into Karma's ear, "Are both of your parents redheaded?"

"My mom only."

"He is a relative of Karma's, from his mother's side." She lied. "That could be, but how can a relative look exactly like him, just in a chibi version."

"Who are you calling chibi, damn Number Two!" shouted Karma back in anger. "Number Two?" repeated Asano with a raised brow to which Karma realized his mistake and slapped his mouth shut. Shocked students behind him. Yada flinched getting confused with the situation.

"As far as I know only Akabane calls me 'Number Two'" said Asano, "that annoying bastard" he added quietly.

"O-of course he heard Karma talking about you, he's after all his cousin!" replied Yada with a nervous laugh. Asano still confronted them with disbelieve which grew, when he looked clearly at the small redhead. "Ok, so he's Akabane's cousin" he repeated, Yada nodded hastily and so did the other two in the background. "Why's he wearing clothes clearly too big for him?"

Silence. Nagisa cursed, how could they have forgotten about his clothes? "Well…" started Yada, not knowing how to continue. What could she tell him? The situation keeps getting more irritating. "If I am not wrong these belong to our school uniform. Why is he wearing them?" besides he was sure that these clothes are Karma's, even though his black blazer wasn't among them. There was something wrong with the E-class and he knew it.

"Ah, erm you know…" Yada looked to the side desperately trying to get an excuse for that. It wouldn't be good after all, if Asano finds out about their current situation. He'd definitely want to know where the chemicals and so forth came from and may even go investigate their classroom and this is obviously out of question.

"I made him wear Karma's clothes" said Yada. Asano didn't buy that, of course. He was looking at her with the silent question why?

"I I wanted to see how he'd look in them. Isn't he cute." Stretched out her arms showing him Karma closer, the redhead needed to cooperate, swallowing his own pride and said: "Asano-Nii-San, we need to get home now." Said the redhead with big eyes. Perhaps he tried to behave like a kid, so Asano had to drop his ridicules thought of him being a little kid. After all it would be the worst, if the roan haired boy was to take advantage of his state. No that better not happen! Nagisa could not believe what he was saying. How much pride did he swallow? Poor Karma.

Then Karma started grinning deviously, "So please stop being stupid." A vain popped inside of the roan haired boy. He was shocked hearing the smaller ones first sentence, but now this cheeky reply got him back to what he thought earlier. "You little…"

"Obviously you're only Number Two, how can you even think that I am Karma?" he was literally using his appearance as an advantage now, since they were in public he could tease Asano without the other one talking back or even get violent. It wouldn't do well to his popularity after all if he argued with a small kid let alone be violent towards it.

"Your parents haven't taught you manners, have they?" said Asano with a forced smile, "how about I teach you then." He ruffled Karma's hair, rudely, to which Karma grumbled annoyed. Yada motioned her friends to leave, if the conversation goes on like this, they'll have a hard time to keep their act. Besides she wanted to get away before Asano could ask where Karma was or what the name of his 'cousin' was.

"We have to go now, his parents must be worried already" excused the brown haired girl and ran off. Nagisa and Fuwa gave him a little smile excusing themselves as well, ignoring the other's shouts for them to stop. Luckily, the train arrived just in time, they boarded. Once settling on the seats they all sighed in relief. For the moment they were save.

"You shouldn't have provoked him, Karma" scolded Yada who had placed Karma in her lap. "This could have ended worse" added Nagisa. The said boy ignored their scolding and was sulking. It wasn't helping at all, that Yada got him in her lap, after carrying him.

"See I knew we should have at least got you glasses" said Fuwa, not considering that the moment wasn't good for her anime and manga obsession. "Like he would have been fooled by that!" replied Karma angrily.

"We could have at least tried it."

Nagisa motioned her to be quiet for now, seeing how upset his redheaded friend was. He smiled turning back to him, "well at least you're getting out of these." He took the lower part of Karma's shirt in his hand showing him what he meant. "And for now there won't be any embarrassing encounters" added Yada, "well at least until we're back to the class."

It didn't take long to until the train stopped where Karma usually exited. From the station on his mansion was about five to seven minutes away. In the meantime, the redhead kept close to Nagisa, feeling more comfortable with the blue head than the Otaku and children Lover. To his relief neither Fuwa nor Yada started any annoying conversation or tried to suggest him anything stupid.

Soon they stood before a huge gate. Grey colored and decorated with mini sculptures (angel like). Opening it they were on a passage that cut the breathtaking garden into half. Arriving at the brownish-red colored door, which was huge as well. Karma reached into the pockets of his pants, luckily his keys still were in them. He passed them to Nagisa so that the bluenette can open it. He himself was too small.

After opening the door they stepped into a huge hall, decorated with colorful carpets (whole floor), oversized furniture and many rooms. Opposite to them at the other end of the hall was a huge stairway leading to the second floor.

Karma led them to it and went upstairs. There were pictures of different tourist features, such as the Eifel Tower or the Statue of Liberty and many more. Nagisa guessed that the persons visible on them were Karma's parents, they after all do travel around. _So they send pictures to their son at least huh?_ There were also portraits and little sculptures made of clay. Resembling different animals. They didn't seem very professional though, maybe Karma or his parents made them.

His room wasn't far away, one of the first rooms on this floor. Entering it Nagisa noticed that Karma's room wasn't that crazy decorated. Actually it was rather simple, big but not extraordinary. His bed was placed near the windows on the opposite side of the door. It was pretty big though. From where he stood Nagisa looked to the left, Karma's desk, which was full of books and games. It was directly next to another window, besides the windows were also big.

Next to Karma's desk was a dartboard with different pictures on it, each pinned with a dart that was holding a little note. Most darts were thrown on a big picture of Koro-Sensei, but there were also pictures of Asano Gakushú and Terasaka. Above the dartboard was another board, scribbled on it were the notes: Assassination Ideas, pranks needed to play, how can I provoke the best? And so forth.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of a picture of himself, also pinned to the wall. For some reason there were notes written down. It read: "drag it out… just to be sure…." Before he could clearly see, what was written there Karma turned the dartboard around, the part with the pictures on it facing the wall. He definitely realized what Nagisa was staring at.

"What was that about, Karma-Kun?" asked Nagisa. Drag it out? He was annoyed, thinking Karma made even at his home plans for Nagisa's gender change, and until now he thought that Karma was always just joking. Somehow that was disgusting. The redhead laughed awkwardly. "We still need to get stuff done, don't we?" He changed the topic of their conversation, hurrying to his cupboard and searching for clothes.

Surprisingly for his classmates, Karma still kept his childhood clothing in there. He pulled out yellow shorts and a deep blue shirt. "I'll go get changed, you guys wait here." He said leaving for his bathroom. The others noticed that he only took out these pair of clothes. So Yada went to his cupboard to take more to pack them in.

After taking some different pairs out, she found something strange in there. There were stuffed animals, like those you would gift a kid. Why were these in Karma's cupboard? When taking them out, she noticed that the toys were in a rather good condition, like being somewhat used or so.

Yada had no idea that Karma would have ever liked these kind of things. "Look guys what I found." The brunette held the little toy out to show the others. Who looked at it in shock.

Just in that very moment Karma came back into the room, dressed in proper clothing. Like time was being frozen, all eyes on him, he stared in question at the offending object in Yada's hands. After a long beat of silence he finally spoke. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Then why do you have these?" asked Nagisa curious. "I wanted to throw them away, b-but the maids told me not to, since they contain memories and all that shit! They put them in there probably." Karma looked anywhere but his friends.

He blushed slightly, ever since he'd shrunken only things happened that put his pride to a very low level. Never had he ever felt so humiliated.

Seeing how uneasy Karma was towards the current topic, Nagisa changed it. "Well that doesn't matter anymore, we still have to get back to class E." They nodded in agreement and Yada put the stuffed animal back into the cupboard.

"B-besides, could you keep this for yourself?" asked Karma nervously, it was embarrassing to pick up the topic again, but it would be much worse if some other class members were to find these out. Especially Nakamura.

They all smiled at him when assuring him that they won't. It made him happy, to be able to trust them, even though he was still a little bit suspicious.

 _After that we finished getting some stuff of Karma and packed everything and went to our own homes to get ready. Until all preparations were done, it was already deep in the evening, sun had already set long time ago. We finally headed back to our classroom. Where Koro-Sensei had already prepared a lab to research Karma-Kun and the other's current problem. Up until then we didn't realize how much problems kids could be._


	5. Chapter 5: Realization Time

**Finally I am back! I am so awfully sorry for letting you wait for so long. I had a lot of issues (personal) and am still struggling with them. Plus a while ago I left the AssClass fandom, for once I wasn't that much interested anymore and for the other that most parts of the fandom on several forums and stuff really were annoying and took my desire to watch or join any conversations and stuff.**

 **But now I am back and really fired up for writing, I will set a schedule for my stories. Further updates will be slow, but they won't take too long I promise.**

 **As my last point I have to thank everyone for giving reviews and encouraging me to continue and thanks for all the favorites and follows. I really greatly appreciate that.**

 **I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter^^**

* * *

Class 3-E had assembled. Their bags were packed, everything necessary for a sleepover was brought. As an addition some had packed games, others packed snacks and drinks (of course alcohol free). Besides the snacks had to be hidden from Koro-Sensei's greedy eyes.

Everything was cleared regarding their families, if only for one week, but still. Now was late in the evening and finally class 3 E had the time to rest. Since their past day was full of shocking events to nerve taking situations they really needed some rest. There was only one problem: Now they all said there on the floor in a circle deep in thoughts and worries.

All kinds of furniture was put aside to the wall so they had enough space to sit in the middle. For how long would they be able to pull off their fake study session here? Can Koro-Sensei really cure them? Or are the others to be kids forever? But that would be the worst. Parents would definitely not stay quiet when they see their teenage sons and daughters younger than they should be. In the worst case they'll sue their school for inappropriate actions during science lessons and even come across Koro-Sensei. Hopefully that will never happen.

The atmosphere was silent, yet huge tension could be felt. No one wanted to say something neither did they dare to. Honestly there wasn't anything that could be said. Even suggesting to play something and simply relax felt wrong. How would one be able to relax when they were like this? Though it was kind of a surprise that even Karma stayed quiet. Well he had a chess game lying in front of him, but he was playing alone with them, actually not even really playing the game itself. Just screwing around.

"Well my dear students" Koro-Sensei interrupted their silence gaining all of their attention. "Sadly we have bad news" he started explaining, with a matching sad expression, "but also wonderful ones." Again matching to the statement he got a cheery face.

Letting all of his students' eyes flash with hope. They excitedly listened to what he had to tell them. "Sadly I have not slightest idea how to fix your age problems."

With this sentence their flashed up hope faded in an instant, making some of them wonder what that octopus was thinking, "good is that you can again enjoy your younger days" Koro-Sensei's face was literally shining and no one had an idea if he really meant what he said or was just joking around. If so he was amazingly stupid.

As expected the shrunken ones were more than furious about their teacher throwing different items at him. Karma growled in anger, but he was too lazy to throw anything, _die you goddamn octopus!_

Well as there was no other option left, class 3-E just made the best out of their condition. Some would play games that were brought there. Others were just chatting. Nakamura however was preparing. A plan. She wanted to take advantage of Karma, after all you would never get a chance like this. She was planning to ask Koro-Sensei to join her, he would definitely enjoy it. One problem though was there. The little redhead was nowhere to be seen.

 _Maybe he just went to the toilet_ , she assumed since no one was giving attention to it. Well then there was nothing left other than just waiting.

In the meantime Kayano was excited to eat one of the pudding she got herself. She was going for her favorite flavor, but what was this! There was not a single packet of pudding in her bag. She got panicked and emptied her bag, just to be sure she hadn't overseen it. Nothing there. The now little blackhead was sure to have packed a lot of it and she did not touch any until now.

Kayano looked everywhere, and there was something laying around. An empty packet of her pudding right next to Okano and Nakamura. She jumped to conclusions and assumed that one of them ate it, after all Nakamura was the prankster type. Full of anger she just could not think straight and jumped in front of them glaring. Both Okano and Nakamura were confused, but they waited for Kayano to say something.

"Which one of you ate my pudding?"

The girls had no idea what the green head was talking about. They stared confused at each other before giving a question themselves. "What pudding?"

Kayano pointed at the empty packet. "That one! You ate my pudding!" she yelled in a unusual childish way.

Now everyone noticed the scene. Not in a good way though. Especially Koro-Sensei was worried, that shouting and yelling didn't mean anything pleasant for him or the class. Now that the other girls were getting angry at being yelled at, made the situation far worse.

"We didn't ate that pudding!" Okano yelled back at her, with fierce full eyes. She was actually ready to fight the other girl. "Why don't you think before you accuse us" added Nakamura who was evenly angry. However Kayano didn't believe what they were saying. And kept asking why they did that and where the rest of her pudding was.

Nagisa stepped forward in order to calm them down. "Now please stop that" he said while smiling really nervously, "just calm down and talk about it."

"Stay out of it Nagisa!" now the girls were shouting at him.

"You know you are pretty stupid, Kayano! Dummy!" Okano insulted her. She was even sticking out her tongue. Of course the usually green head reacted to that. "How dare you you monkey girl!"

Their way of insulting each other had gotten pretty childish though, but sadly they would not stop. Nagisa still tried without luck. "Why are you fighting like this, that's not like you guys" he commented. How childish they were behaving, it didn't matter. In the end Koro-Sensei and the rest just got more concerned with their new appearance. This won't be easy.

"Stop that nonsense flat-chest" Now the blonde girl was clearly hitting a sensitive spot. _Oh-Oh._ "Flat-chest! Your chest isn't big right now either" replied Kayano covering her chest while tears dripped down her cheeks. Nakamura put her hands to her chest in the breast area pointing at them. "At least they are still bigger than yours, shorty!" "You damn...:"

"That is enough ladies." Finally Koro-Sensei took matters into his own hands. He appeared in between the girls and placed one tentacle on each of their heads. "Now would you please explain your Sensei what this fight is about?"

"They ate my pudding!" Again Kayano accused them. She was sobbing. "We did not!"

"Kayano-San did you see them eat it."

She was taken aback by the question. Now to think of it, the girl just snapped without any confirmation that the other two did eat her pudding. She looked down to the floor in shame and shook her head. "I didn't. I am sorry" She realized how stupid her act was, but what was getting more to her was why. Why did she snap like that, usually Kayano was not the type to pick up fight at all (her pudding might be another story) but such a stupid act was totally not fitting for her.

On the other hand both Nakamura and Okano got a realization of their act as well. How could they actually go arguing like little children. What was happening to them? They had no idea.

Nagisa too realized that weird behavior. His gaze was going around scanning all the shrunken ones. Are they all going to behave like this? Could they have been more affected than just in size and shape? Besides he noticed someone missing.

"Well well girls I think you aren't that much at fault" said the yellow octopus while grinning towards one of the windows.

For a little redhead was hiding outside and laughing. Laughing like one of his many pranks was successful. He had a bunch of packets filled up with pudding right in front of him, from which he was eating one.

He left earlier to go to the toilet, but realized that Nakamura was up to something. Apparently she was a lot more obvious than she'd actually be, maybe that's either the affect of her being younger or just plain her stupidity, but the little prankster found out that she was going to tease him and make him embarrassed so she could have her own fun. Sad for her that Karma Akabane was not that easily to be fooled, not even in the age of 6 years. "Serves you right, never try messing up with the great Akabane!" he chocked out in between laughter.

However his joy came to an end when being grabbed by a yellow tentacle. He was hanging upside down. "What a cheeky little brat do we have here"

"Don't call me little, Sensei!"

"Karma-Kun why did you do that? Or shall I say mister 'great' Akabane" asked the octopus, over emphasizing the word great. He wanted to know why instigated that fight between the girls. "Huh? What are you talking about?" replied Karma in an innocent voice that right now was much more effective being used on his high child voice, "I was just having fun."

Koro-Sensei sighed. That boy will never change. He put Karma down, gently. "Well I will let it slip for now, but please do not make anyone fight again."

Surprisingly Karma only nodded with a really cute smile, innocent and for Koro-Sensei dangerous at the same time, but well he had to accept his nod. Karma could actually be a lot more dangerous right now. Hopefully he will not take his age as an advantage.

Meanwhile Kayano was held back by Okuda and Kanzaki, because she was about to lunge at Karma for stealing her pudding. Nagisa and Yada had to calm down Nakamura and Okano too, they were evenly annoyed with the redhead.

What a trouble, and Nagisa guessed that the night will be a long and painful one.

While the E-Class was facing a lot of trouble Asano went outside for a late evening walk. Which he actually rarely did. Usually his evenings are filled with preparations for projects, speeches and homework. Sometimes though he would go out, even if it was already dark and that were times at which he was thinking deeply about something.

On that evening he was thinking about his encounter with some students of Class E. Especially about that so called 'cousin' of Akabane. They were acting, he knew that, but how was it possible for a 14 year old teenager to be a little kid again? He did never hear of such phenomenon and didn't knew it was able to be obtained. Yet that little kid wore the same cloths that belong to Akabane, not to forget that he was calling him Number 2.

That meant that he did know about their finals. Of course he was surprised by that kids act too, he was actually pulling off quite well, but Asano Gakushu cannot be fooled that easily. Class E was doing weird things, and those things had to be related to Akabane's age difference. And he would find out what was going on. "I won't let you get away with that. Class E."

After Karma was forcibly made to apologize to the girls and the pudding being given back to Kayano, it was time to eat a late dinner. Thankfully Koro-Sensei cooked them something nice and they could at least for now relax. They ate and talked a lot, made plans for the next day and just simply tried to make the best out of their situation.

Yada tried to feed Karma, who was greatly pissed off and sat as far away from her as possible. Fuwa still tried to make him cosplay as Conan with no luck. Karma did had fun playing around with spices that he put into Terasaka's food and Koro-Sensei's. They would next time double check their food and keep the redhead very far away. Besides Terasaka even started to cry.

The redhead on the other side felt a little bit disappointed though, he should have spiced up Fuwa and Yada's food too.

Soon after dinner everyone went to sleep. All tables and chairs and furniture that was in the way was put into a different room so that they had plenty of space in their classroom. Everyone chose a spot for them and laid out their sleeping sacks. They fell asleep pretty quickly, except for one restless little redhead. He could not sleep for some reasons and felt really bored.

He could actually pull off plenty of his pranks, but that effect would have to wait until the morning when the others woke up.

On the other hand he did not feel like it, he rather wanted to play with someone, sadly they are all asleep.

That's why he was sitting now next to Nagisa, who was fast asleep. The blue head was perfect as a playing mate, for once he would not make fun of Karma and for the other it was pretty fun to joke around with him.

That's why he started poking Nagisa in the cheek, pretty hard. "Oi Nagisa, Oi" no reaction. He poked again this time faster and more often. "Na-Gi-Sa oi, Nagisa, Nagisa!" He continued like this until the young assassin finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and struggled sit up. "What is it Karma-Kun? It's in the middle of the night."

"I can't sleep" answered Karma, he was excited for Nagisa to be finally awake, "come on Nagisa! Play with me, I am so bored~"

Nagisa sighed. He was too exhausted for this. Thanks to Karma the past day was troublesome enough and really the blue head did not have the nerves to sacrifice his sleep for him, and was Karma actually acting like a kid? Nagisa hoped that it was only some kind of prank from the redhead, sure enough there was no fun in taking care of a 6 year old Karma.

He petted Karma's reddish hair, "I am really sorry Karma-Kun, but it is late. We can play later. You should go to sleep." Karma pouted instantly. It surprised Nagisa, for he did not expect that kind of reaction. Karma looked sincerely upset. Was he not acting?

However in the end the redhead walked off uttering silently, "You're just the same as them."

Even though he sad that in a whisper Nagisa heard the sentence, but he was too tired to ask anything. What was that about? He would have to ask Karma in the morning. If he still remembered that until then.

After that the night went by fast. Class E was kind of forcibly waken up by their beloved yellow octopus far earlier than they usually would.

"Please students do not forget that we have a study camp so why not give you some assassination training?"

Everyone groaned. It was far too early, still dark outside and none of them was motivated for anything. Nevertheless they did get up, for Koro-Sensei would not let them be. Except for Karma. He kept sleeping peacefully and truth be told it was amazingly cute. All members of E-Class got distracted by him.

"He is too cute!" commented Yada who could not take the cuteness anymore. "We should keep him like this" said Fuwa. The others agreed on that. "You should not let him know that though" suggested Nagisa. Before any further talk Koro-Sensei forced them out, but he did let Karma sleep in addition to that he made the spot where he slept a lot more comfortable for the redhead.

As a scientist he needed to know all effects of the weird substance his students created. Yesterday was already a very good example, so he needed to know if the others would start to behave just like the girls did. For some reason the octopus was expecting more people to act the way he thought they'd do, and that very soon. Karma was by age right now the youngest so he would be the best to see the results clear enough.

Another thing that was bothering Koro-Sensei very much was what Okuda said yesterday, after he clearly wanted to know what she brought. The unfamiliar substance came from outside, she got it from a stranger that worked in her father's lab and offered it to her. And that very substance might be the cause of everything.

The cause of his students to age back. So in other words they didn't create anything poisonous, but why only the students. Koro-Sensei was inside when it explode. He was there and inhaled the air inside and must have taken in some of the substance as well. Yet he didn't change in any way at all. Could his tentacles have saved him? Or something else?

A bigger question was, if that all was supposed to be an assassination attempt. Their government sent a lot of different assassins already and they had the craziest kinds of plans to kill the octopus. It would not surprise him if another assassin had his hands behind this. Unfortunately it would also not be the first time that his students got involved. For now he must stay on guard. He looked for one last time at the sleeping Karma and petted his head. He changed his color to a pink one. "Aw if you only could stay cute like this, " then he headed out to his other students. "Sleep well Karma-Kun"

Outside Karasuma had come to his students, together with Irina following him. She wasn't that clingy anymore and actually pretty shy. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and wore a light blue dress, that suited her a lot. She was pretty and at some point she even reminded the other of a doll. "Irina-Sensei you look so pretty" Yada complimented her. She did like her English teacher and was amazed by her looks. Even in her younger days she was a beauty. Yada also wanted to help her, Irina was clearly getting uncomfortable with her situation. "Thank you." The blonde girl felt too awkward, but was still happy for the compliment. She was starting to get red in her face.

Karasuma didn't mind her anymore. At first she was annoying like her usual self, but now she was changing. She was a lot more innocent and cute.

"Oh my, Irina-Sensei is behaving different too." As usual Koro-Sensei joined the PE teacher to get into a conversation with him. Irina and the students were trying to get some of their usual training session done while Koro-Sensei came here.

"What do you think, Karasuma-Sensei?" Karasuma thought about it. As much as he preferred her like that, those changes were not good at all. He let his thoughts out. "She is a lot more bearable like that. Maybe she is now just like she used to be, before her life as an assassin." Of course he had no idea for he only knew the 'usual' Irina Jelavich, but it was just a simple hunch. They had enough information about her to know from which age she started assassinations. Her current age was fitting for that hunch too.

"Well forget that, I have some duties to fulfill" with that he left the yellow octopus behind to join his students. Koro-Sensei however was still caught on his sentence. _Before her life as an assassin, huh?_ Suddenly an idea struck him. He was reminded of something he had heard or rather read a few days before. Before anyone realized it he had already left. _Time to make some researches._


End file.
